Wings
by the one that follows
Summary: Sally Jackson was kidnapped when she was about to give birth. Now her son Percy has to stay in the school where he is injected avian DNA, there he is adopted into the flock. Years later they stumble upon a group of people that claim to be children of the gods and say that Percy is one of them. Will they believe them or keep living on the run and hiding from erasers.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer. I don't own Percy Jackson or Maximum Ride. I wont repeat this again. It will stand for all the chapters.**

White coat POV

The woman Sally had just been given birth to the demi-god boy. He had named him Perseus, with her last breath as we had poisoned her just after she gave birth. I held the boy in my arms, project Alpha 1. We had found about the gods last year, we had had a fellow scientist that told us expecting to be rewarded. Instead we experimented with her until she died. Now we had decided not to kill this one, instead we had decided to give him avian DNA to see if he was even more powerful.

So with the baby asleep in my arms I went to Jebs lab, there I handed him the boy. He injected the boy with avian DNA and then put him in a cell where the other three avian kids were. We now had to take care of three two year olds and one just born baby. Well I sighed this was going to be some tough years.

_Seven years later._

_Max, Fang, Iggy are nine years old_

_Percy is seven, Nudge is six, Gazzy is three, Angel is 1_

Max POV

They had taken away Percy to teach him how to fly. I, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and little Angel watched how the white coat showed him how to move his wings. I was furious. It should be me showing him how to fly. We had always been together since I was two. I watched him go up and up doing some dives. He was absolutely incredible.

Then they made him come again inside. When I looked at him his expression was of pure joy. I instantly smiled to, it made me so happy that he was happy.

_The next day._

What had they done to him! He couldn't speak. He opened his mouth but he couldn't make a sound. Iggy, Fang, Nudge, Gazzy and I screamed at the top of our lungs demanding to know what had happened. When the white coats came they examined him in front of us as we refused him being taken away from us. They checked his throat and did whatever doctors did. And they found that he wasn't mute. But his throat and everything that helped him to talk him was completely fine. They had no idea what had happened with Percy.

When they left Percy sat down and began to cry silently. I just went over to him and hugged him. Eventually everyone fell asleep, that was when my tears began to fall.


	2. Chapter 2

_Five years later._

_Max, Fang, Iggy 14 years old_

_Percy 12, Nudge 11, Gazzy 8, Angel 6._

We had learned that Angel could read minds so that was our way to communicate with Percy. We were still trapped in the school. They all tortured us but for some reason they treated Percy more carefully but tortured him worst. Out of all he was the one that healed faster, especially when he was in contact with water.

But not today. I had a plan to escape. It was pretty simple. When they taking us away we killed them and ran to the roof where there was a chopper we got on it and escaped. If something bad happened we would just fly away. But I didn't want that since the weather was really weird. There were huge thunder storms and a hurricane had come really close to death valley.

With that the white coats came and got us out of the cages. With my signal we attack. Percy kills four erasers. And I kill two scientists. Iggy killed one scientist. And Fang killed one eraser and two scientists. We raced down corridors and up stairs. We got into the chopper and then realized the flaw of my plan. We didn't have the keys to turn it on. So we went with plan B.

We went to the edge of the roof and jumped. We opened or wings while flying. And raced away from the school shouting in joy.

We flew and flew away from our prison. I looked down once and noticed we were going just over central park in New York. **(I don't know if Death Valley was close to New York. But I want them to be here so ignore it if it's not possible to make it there in three hours)** We were just going to go over it when out of nowhere a huge beast. Came from the sky and attacked Percy. He opened his mouth to scream but as usual no noise came out. I dived to save him but when I pulled her away Percy tried to scream again, because this thing had claws and had stuck them in his arms and legs. We plunged to the ground and landed in the grass of central park. Percys head hit the ground really hard and instantly blacked out.

Rage consumed me. How dare this monster attack Percy! She was not getting away without facing the consequences of attacking someone in my flock. I lunge at her but she hits me in the chest and sends me flying into a tree where I sit dazed. I barely realize that someone was speaking to me.

Then three kids about Percys age. But what confused me was that one of them didn't have any pants he seemed to have fur pants. The other one was a girl. She had honey blond hair and stormy grey eyes. The last teenager was another girl. She had chocolate hair and a nice smile. Another thing that confused me was that they were holding swords and daggers; in the case of goat boy he had a wooden club.

They went over to the monster and the girl with the dagger stabbed her in the back. I thought that nothing was going to happen but the monster disintegrated in a cloud of golden dust. I look at them and see that they are trying to carry Percy.

I instantly stand up and get my wings out and get into a defensive position before shouting at them.

"Leave him alone!" They look at me and they're mouths fall open. I see Percy starting to wake up and dash towards him. I snatch him away from them before they have time to react. I quickly lay him in the grass softly and we form a protective circle around him all getting their wings out so that no one gets through the gaps. When he opens his eyes I sigh relived that he wasn't going to die. Before I can talk Angel speaks.

"Percy says he´s fine and that he already started healing." And as she said that Percys wounds had already started to heal. But what worried me most were his wings. He spread them and as I had predicted. His black wings that had a bluish tint were now splashed with red.

I was finishing cleaning them when I realize the kids were still there and still staring at us. We all quickly stand up and I step forward.

"Who are you?" I said

"Who are _you_?" Blondie said

"I asked first," Blondie sighed.

"You're right. I'm Annabeth, This is Katie and this is Grover. Now your turn." She said

"Oh I don't think so." And with that we all start flying upwards. But before we get past the treetops, I feel something in my feet. I look down and see that it's a root. I start trying to break it. But for some reason it was unbreakable. I look around and see that all the flock is caught in these roots. It starts dragging me down but I keep trying to go up, with every second I get more tired and then the root finally manages to get me down and I crash to the floor again. I look around and see that everyone is sprawled in the grass like me.

The girl Annabeth steps forward and grabs my arm, she starts bringing her dagger I hear everyone shouting behind me I close my eyes waiting for the pain of death to come. But it never does. I open my eyes and see that Annabeth sighs. Looks at her friends and says something I can't understand.

She moves to Iggy and moves, and stabs him before I can say anything. But like me the dagger just passes through. I sigh relived that nothing happened to him. She does the same to Fang and it passes through. The same happened with Gazzy and Angel.

When she reaches Percy, I was so sure that the dagger would pass without harming him just like us. But when the dagger reaches his arm, it pierces his skin and blood starts to stream out. He opens his mouth to scream. But not a noise comes out. I see the pain in his eyes and surprise in Annabeths and her friends. But in my eyes and the flocks there is horror.

We run towards Percy who is clutching his arm that was still bleeding a lot. Katie starts moving towards him but Fang turns around and snarls at him and lungs at her. They get in a fight and they seem equally matched, but Katie relied a lot in her sword which didn't help her since it passed right through him. And he quickly pins her down and snarls at her.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing." She said her voice trembling.

"NOTHING! You stabbed him! How dare you! Now you will pay for harming the flock." He raises his hand about to punch her in the face so much that no one would have been able to recognize her when Grover pushes him off and it another fights starts. While Annabeth helps Katie up.

I refocus on Percy and see that he is already healing so I turn around and scream at them.

"What do you want?!"

Grover stepped forward "Relax we just want to talk." He said in a soothing voice. I felt myself relax a little but I was still furious. **(That was not charm speaking just a little of satyr magic I just invented.) **

"Talk!? You want to talk after trying to stab all of us and actually stabbing Percy!

"Okay please calm down we want to talk to you please!" Katie said. I don't believe her. And then I hear a soft voice.

"Percy says that he would like to hear what they have to say." I raise an eyebrow at him and he nods.

"Well then we will hear you. But if you attempt to harm us then you will suffer a slow and painful death." I say the last part growling at them. They nod nervously. I sit down and everyone follows my example.

"Now have you ever heard of the Greek mythology?" We all shake our heads so she explains us all about the gods and monsters. Then I hear something I didn't expect. "And they are real." My mouth hangs open. That wasn't possible. It just couldn't be it was impossible! I hear a gasp. It was from Angel.

"It´s true. I just saw all their memories. I can read minds." Angel said the last part directed at the kids.

"Well now the most interesting part comes. As I just told you the gods went into the human world and had kids with mortals. Now their kids were called Half-bloods or the more official term Demi-gods. Now here comes the important part. Katie and me are Demi-gods." My mouth went wider. "And Grover here is a satyr," If it could have, it opened wider. "And Percy is also a Demi-god."

"But how do you know that?" Iggy said. And for once in her life Nudge was quiet.

"Remember when we tried to stab you all?" I scowl at that. "Well if you get hurt by it like Percy, then you are one of us if you do not then you aren´t one of us. But just the fact that can see the knifes means that you can see through the mist. The mist is what covers the sight of mortals so that they can understand what happens."

Our mouths fell open. I just couldn't believe it. "I-I w-want p-p-proof." I managed to say.

"Remember the vines that grabbed you?" I nod slowly. "That was me. I used my powers. My mother Is Demeter she is the goddess of agriculture." Katie said. "Now that we have told you about us, why don't you tell us about you. I'm becoming increasingly curious about you and your wings."

"We are the flock." Fang said surprising me he was always so quiet. "That enough for you?"

"No but right now what matters is taking you to camp half-blood." Grover says. I see that Annabeth wants to protest. But Grover keeps talking. "I'm going to IM Chiron, Percy come with me to see how it works." He stood up and Percy followed behind him.

I look at the Demi-gods. "Who says we´re going with you." Annabeth looks like if someone had just slapped her.

"Why wouldn't you want to come? You would be keeping your friend save and you too. I'm sure there must be at least one person after your wings." I tense at the last part and barely notice Percy and Grover coming back.

"Chiron says that he will send a truck for us." Grover said.

"Yeah just one problem, they don't want to come." Katie said sighing at the last part.

"Percy says that we should go with them. He learned that they want to take s to a camp where we will be safe. Even from erasers." I think this through for some long minutes and I finally nod.

"Okay we will go with you." Annabeth stands up and starts cheering. Then suddenly stops blushing bright red after realizing what she was doing.

"Hey before we go what is the matter with Percy says this, Percy says that can´t he talk?" I scowl.

"No he can´t talk. He isn't mute and everything is fine with him. He just can´t talk." Iggy says. Annabeth nods slowly and we follow her to the road to catch our ride.

When we reached the side walk. I see that there is already a someone waiting for us. He had brown hair and a beard. He was in a wheelchair. He greeted Annabeth and her friends. Then smiled warmly at us, especially at Percy.

We entered the back of the truck and fidgeted for about half an hour listening to Nudge talking about whatever and the rain fall. Then I heard a roar. I turned towards the door. I heard heavy footsteps behind us and felt the driver, a guy that had eyes all over his body, speed up. But the rain was pounding so hard he had to slow down. After some tense moments we reached a hill with a huge pine tree at the top. We got out as fast as we could and started making our way uphill. I turned around to see what was chasing us.

It was a huge man, from the waist down. From the waist up he was a bull. I start going faster uphill. But then I saw its head turn towards us and then he charge straight at Percy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry by the wait. Just that school started again and I have to write Voldemorts grandson and I'm secretly writing another fanfiction (shhh it ´s a secret) and I have to write a short story for my English class about science fiction plus I have lots of homework and math classes and I had writers block. So I wrote this quickly at 3 in the morning. So sorry this chapter isn't really good or long but I tried my best. So again sorry for not writing or updating sooner. Hope you like it.**

Percy POV

Absolute terror ran through my body as the monster charged me. I turned to ran but I hit a tree. Great I thought I thought sarcastically I'm trapped. I couldn't see through the rain it was pounding on me and I couldn't tell where that monster was. I saw it in a place for a moment and then it suddenly was much closer.

Percy! A voice scolded me in my head I sighed relieved she hadn't left me alone.

Angel! What do I do! I'm scared! JUMP! She screeched.

I trusted her completely so I jumped with all my force. As I was in the air I saw that the monster was below me. I twisted in mid air and unfolded my wings. I hovered on top of his head his hands tried to reach me but it was useless I was too high up. Then I saw that it turned towards Max who was crying my name. Instantly my fear of being killed was replaced by fury. I was not letting this monster kill my family. I folded my wings and fell on top of his head and held on to his horn. I stretched my wings and began batting my wings the other way, finally the weight was too much and his horn snapped. I didn't expect that so I fell towards the ground to fast to my liking because of my wings.

When I reached the floor my head hit a rock hard. I felt as if my head had been split open. But I stood up I wouldn't let this beast kill my family. I didn't see the beast coming to me I kind of like felt it. When he was close I charged towards him and kneeled with the horn in my hands. It went down its ribcage and it bellowed in pain and then he dissolved into big chunks of golden dust.

I stood and let out a scream of pain as I felt my head wound. I heard my name being called by lots of people but now I couldn't care less. My head was pulsing with pain and I collapsed next to a huge pine tree. My last thought before darkness embraced me was. Angel I'm next to the pine tree help me…

**Okay I know it isn't very good or long but it was the best I could do. Please tell me what you think. **


End file.
